A Whole New World
by The Cat Whiskers
Summary: Hannah is a normal teenage girl making her way home from school when she is struck down by a car. After dying upon impact, unknown forces have for some reason given her a second chance to lead a new life as a cat. Learning to live again will be difficult, and many challenges will be encountered. Will she be accepted into the Clans? Or is a lone life planned? R&R. K just incase.
1. Chapter 1

It had just been a normal day. Okay, maybe I had woke up a little later than usual - completely ruining my usually perfect morning routine, causing me to forget my Art book ( left on my painted white oak desk, after I scribbled the finishing touches to a piece that was due in two weeks ago at 2 AM ) and also knock my hip on the kitchen counter as I snatched a cold piece of toast from a plate ( which really hurt, and I'm sure left me with a bruise ). In my hurry, it had completely slipped my mind to lock the front door ( I don't usually have to ) and my mother rang me midday shouting down the phone. If this wasn't enough, I dropped my lunch money on the way to the canteen and was too embarrassed to pick it up amongst the bustling crowds, thus leaving me with no food for the day.

To say the least, my day had been stressful. It got a little bit worse when I was held behind class after the final school bell rang. Sat at my desk completing some stupid test was _not_ what I wanted to be doing as every other teenager raced out of the gates. Only to make matters worse did the dark clouds that had been looming overhead all day decide to finally burst and send icy droplets of water spiralling down to earth, leaving me looking like a drowned rat, and also ruining the pen drawings on the front of my diary which I clutched close to my chest as I headed home.

Although I had experienced quite a bad day, it wasn't weird. I mean, everyone has a down day once in awhile, right? I didn't think it could get much worse. Oh, I was wrong..

Glancing to the clock on my gold iPhone, I realised I was going to be late for gymnastics. We had a competition coming up soon, and now really wasn't the time to be missing practise. With a sigh, I pushed my phone back into my pocket and increased my pace. I decided to take a short cut home, hoping the few extra minutes would spare me a long lecture from my coach.

Thunder growled like an angry beast in the sky, spitting rain at the ground ferociously. It was only half past four, however the sky was already dark and dreary and it felt much later. I used to love the rain so much - especially the smell of wet earth, or the feeling of it upon my skin; but right now I couldn't despise it any more. The constant pounding was the only noise I could hear, which was strange - the roads were usually congested at this time. I counted it as a blessing, for it could only mean less time waiting at traffic lights for me.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Probably my parents, wondering where I was. Or my friends, maybe asking me to come over - they always seemed to forget about my sports. Taking my eyes off the long road ahead, I glanced down to my black school trousers ( a truly ugly uniform ) as I fiddled to free my phone from the uselessly small pocket. I stepped off the curb, on to the black tarmac of the road. I could smell the rain. A smile tugged at the corners of my soft, pink lips as the familiar scent wafted into my nostrils. I could almost taste it on my tongue. My phone vibrated again as I unlocked it - 0410, my birthdate; fourth of October. Coming up soon, my 16th birthday. I had quite a large party planned with all of my friends, and I'd even invited people who I didn't really speak too, just to make the day extra special and big. To fit in with the crowd - I couldn't wait.

Of course, it had been my mother. The familiar 'lol' at the end of the text because she thought she was 'in with the kids' gave it away. The bright phone screen was a contrast to the dismal darkness of the surroundings, as I slowly text back, my fingertips too cold from the rain to move. I guess my phone distracted me. Old people always say they steal your attention. I'd never admit that in person, though - it would give my father too much satisfaction. But I guess I'll never get the chance.

I never saw the car coming. I didn't hear it until it was too late, and by then all I could hear was the sound of screeching tyres and crunching bones anyway. My phone and diary flew out of my pinkish hands as I flew over the bonnet. My brain couldn't keep up with the number of twists and flips I was doing, and for a moment I felt as free as a bird, sailing through the air - and then I hit the floor with a sickening thud. Something sticky pooled around my head, and I could feel it against the skin of my fingertips. My legs tingled, a strange sensation, and my body was filled with warmth for a moment. And then the ringing noise came, louder than anything I had ever heard before, and my head throbbed. The darkness that I lived in only momentarily became thicker, like a fog, engulfing my body, slowly suffocating me, as I fell back into the nothingness...


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I'm sorry it wasn't very well written, but I found it difficult x3  
Here is chapter two - hopefully it's a bit more exciting for you. Please review, I'd love to hear your opinions on this story. Thankyou - TCW.**

The mumble of conversation was all I could hear. My whole body ached. I could feel pain crawling like a parasite through each and every muscle and bone and I groaned. What had happened?

A selection of images run through my memory; like a teacher was playing a slideshow presentation to the class in school. I remembered the car, it's headlights beaming as hungry as a predators eyes. I remembered the growl of it's engine, and the crunching of every bone in my body as the steel body collided with my own; of course I stood no chance. No wonder I ached worse than any conditioning session before.

 _I must have just woken up - the car must of knocked me out,_ I thought to myself. But I couldn't hear any police sirens, or any sign of anyone trying to help me. _I guess I'm going to have to help myself._

I blinked away the darkness, prizing my eyes open. My eyesight was considerably better than before - everything was perfect. Maybe too perfect. I saw a little more than I wanted too. A broken body; limbs twisted in angles that shouldn't be possible. Blonde hair matted with crimson blood. My deformed body, surrounded by tall people in white suits - they examined me, writing on clipboards. I noticed from where I lay that the whole area was cornered off with blue and white police tape. The rain had stopped. But my mothers face was still streaked with water.

She was sat in the back of an open police van, wrapped in a foil blanket. She rubbed her face with her slightly pink hands. A tall man rubbed her back comfortingly; my father. Slightly bald, wearing his grey suit trousers and polished shoes. However the pinstripe shirt was unusually untucked, creased, and his tie was missing. His brow was furrowed, and he stared at the puddle-ridden ground.

Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat. Why was I overlooking the accident? Why were there so many men in white suits? Why was a man pulling a sheet over my body? Was I dead?

A wave of nausea flooded over my body as the realisation hit me. I climbed up from the ground, ignoring the discomfort of my limbs, and without thinking began to race towards my parents. As I went to move, I tripped and tumbled to the ground, letting out a yowl of discomfort as the dirty puddle water touched my skin. Something was different. Much different. Ignoring the fact I was several foot smaller, barely taller than the curb I just fell off, I was also standing on _four legs._ What!

Bewildered, I glanced down at what I thought to be my feet. Instead, a mixture of brown and golden fur greeted me, sat atop of my paws. My heart beat faster in my chest, pounding against my ribcage now, threatening to break through and fall to the black tarmac of the road. What on earth was going on? Why did I have paws? What had happened to me?

I screamed, but it came out of more of a hiss. My eyes were wide, and it was now I noticed the thin strands of hair coming off my face. Whiskers? I stepped backwards in sheer bewilderment and confusion, and the bumper of a car touched my tail. Wait, tail? I spun around quickly, quicker than I have ever moved before, and caught a glimpse of my furry tail - slightly unattractive due to the mud collecting in it and soaked appearance. My head throbbed. Maybe due to pain, or maybe due to the thought of what was happening. Was I a cat?

 _This is obviously a dream,_ I thought to myself, _I've been knocked out and I'm imagining the whole thing. I'm going to wake up in bed, and none of this would have ever happened..it's just a dream._

The people in white were approaching my parents now. Slowly, placing one..paw..infront of the other, I manoeuvred my way past the tall black poles the tape was attached to, dodging the tree-trunk sized white legs of the humans. Slowly, I was getting the hang of walking on four legs. Plus if this was just a dream, I might aswell make the most of it. I was about five feet away when I realised I could hear the entire conversation. Angling my ears towards the three people, ( which felt completely and utterly weird ) I listened to a deep voice speak.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Williams, but your daughter was killed upon impact. There is nothing we can do."

My stomach sank. _It's just a dream,_ I repeated. Although I knew it wasn't true, it still make me feel sick. The thought of dying was a scary one. I was only fourteen, I still had my whole life ahead of me - I hadn't even made it to the Olympics yet. Not that I even had a chance, but becoming a cat was evidence I could dream, so why not dream even bigger? I heard my mother wail in despair. A tear ran down my father's aged face as he clutched my mother's body, embracing her tightly. The white suit man lingered awkwardly.

"If there's anything we can do for you, just ask. We will set up an appointment for you to meet our lovely councillor, who you can speak to -"

"Bring back my Hannah! Oh please, please..." A shrill cry came from somewhere in my father's arms, trailing off into a series of deep sobs. I moved closer, trembling. I didn't like seeing my parents like this.

"Mam, it's ok. I'm here. Well, I'm a bit smaller and furrier but it's me. Mam, look at me!" I said, gazing up at the weak and almost limp woman who was my mother. Both my parents turned to me, and my father smiled slightly.

"Look, love. It's a cat. Hannah always loved cats, didn't she.." He trailed off again, staring hard at me. I instinctively dived at his legs, desperate to touch him, remind him that this was just a dream and I was still alive. I didn't get the loving reaction I wanted. "Get off me, stupid stray!" He spat angrily, swinging a black shoe straight into my abdomen. I grunted as it made a connection with the white fur of my underbelly, sending me flying backwards through the air. I twisted awkwardly, landing on my feet a couple of yards away. My body groaned in protest, and my muscles shook. _Thanks dad,_ I thought to myself with a chuckle, _not like I wasn't aching enough already._

The man in white who had spoken to my parents shooed my away from the scene. Although I wanted to see my parents, I knew it was just a dream and I would see them when I woke up. And anyway, how many times do you have a dream so realistic you can feel and smell everything, and more importantly, be a cat? I might as well enjoy it, before my mother woke me up for school again..


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly, thanks for reading so far! I hope your enjoying the story. The last chapter was a little bit longer, but I'm sorry if it dragged out slightly. I promise to try make them more detailed and interesting! Feel free to review with constructive criticism. I aim to please you, the reader, as well as enjoying the story myself. Also a big thankyou to those who have reviewed, I appreciate your contributes! I now present the third chapter, please R &R and I hope you like! Thanks - TCW.**

* * *

 **TWO DAYS SINCE THE ACCIDENT...**

My stomach begged to be fed. I had fallen asleep, with difficulty, twice now in a side street not far away from a local park I used to hang around in. A soggy piece of cardboard was hardly my memory foam mattress, and I couldn't find a comfortable position to lay in. Twice I had awoken to the sounds of humans walking down the street, the sun beaming in the sky and cars rolling past. Twice I had awoken in the alley, as a cat, not leaving my dream. And I was starting having trouble believing that I was ever going to wake up.

I was hungry to say the least, and it probably wasn't helping with my confusion. If I had actually died in the accident, then why wasn't I in heaven? I mean, I don't know if it exists, but even if it doesn't, why was I a cat? Why did I witness my parents being told what had happened? And why did I remember everything?

We learned a little about reincarnation in Religious Studies in school. It seemed like a pretty cool concept at the time, but could it have actually happened to me? Was I really reborn as a cat? And if so, why a cat?

My head throbbed. I had far too many questions, and too few answers. I exhaled loudly. I was going to have to find some food soon, the pain was becoming unbearable. Hunger had claws, sharp and pointed talons, and was tearing my insides apart. Shredding my intestines, slicing my stomach. A gnawing, inescapable pain that was occurring more and more frequently as the hours passed by.

With the little energy I had left, I rolled to my paws. Over the past two days, I had taken the time to examine what may be my new image. It was much different from my pale skin, splattered with countless brown and green bruises from training, and I kind of missed my hair which had just started to grow a little longer. Instead, my body was covered in brown fur and black tabby stripes. Kind of plain, slightly boring. My back left paw was off-white, slightly browner now due to the muddy puddles that surrounded my new home, a sodden box. My underbelly was the same colour too. My coat reminded me of my neighbours cat, Noodles, once a cute kitten who became rather lethargic and spent most of it's days lounging in the Petunia's at the bottom of the garden. The most exercise it ever did was walking back across the garden, through the glass doors of the small porch to be greeted by food.

I painfully walked down the dank alley, heading towards the promising daylight of the streets. I hadn't ventured out since the day of the accident. Every part of me ached, and I wasn't really sure what to be doing with myself. Cats are quite secretive, mysterious animals. My nan had one, and it barely ever spent time in the house - but nobody knew what it got up to in it's spare time..

Dodging the legs of the occasional human, I made my way down the familiar street. I followed my new nose, quite exceptionally talented if I do say so myself, as a variety of scents welcomed me. I could smell the scent of pine, carried by a chilly breeze. Also meat, maybe beef; sizzling on a barbeque. Over all of these, a new scent - something I couldn't recognise, but it sent my fur standing on edge and I wasn't quite sure why. My tail quivered. I tried to pick it up again, still unable to put my finger on what it was...

A gruff bark sounded from behind me. I spun around, ears pinned against my head - I wasn't quite sure where this reaction came from, but everything felt so planned. Instinctive. A hiss escaped my jaws, as the dog barked again, lips drawing back over it's yellowing teeth to reveal a menacing grin.

The next thing I knew, I was sprinting across the hot tarmac of the road and diving under the green fence of the park. I hoped the dog wouldn't follow, but the hot breath on the backs of my legs told me otherwise. It was now a sprint, as I streaked through the long grass like a dart, heart pumping like a drum in my chest. I've always loved dogs. But that was human me, and now, I was a cat.

After several minutes of sprinting and heavy breathing, I came to a large wall. About six foot of solid red brick stood before me, and behind me a lanky brown dog with it's pink tongue lolling to one side that wanted to rip me to shreds. I don't know whether it was the thought of becoming dinner or the heavy exercise I had just endured that made my heart pound and mouth dry. I guess I didn't have a choice.

I bunched up my hind legs and gazed up at the menacing wall which stood in my way of freedom. The dog neared closer. I pushed as hard as I could off the ground and exploded skyward. Reaching out with my tabby paws, I hoped desperately to reach the wall. Even my claws were outstretched, curved and pointy, a little extra length to increase the likelihood of my success. heard the dog skid to a halt behind me, and my heart skipped a beat as my speed started to decline. I wasn't going to make it!

Clinging on for dear life, my paws hooked around the top of the wall. I had barely made it. The dog barked behind me and it's teeth scraped the white tip of my tabby tail. I mustered all of my strength to pull my body up onto the wall, an awkward squirming session of attempting to swing my legs up the wall. My motivation was firstly the hot, sweaty breath on my backside and secondly the desire not to fail. This was my first true adventure I had embarked on as a cat, and plus, all cats can climb. What sort of failure to the species would I be if I fell into the awaiting jaws of an excited puppy?

Adrenaline coursed through my body and urged me over the wall. Finally I could scoop my body on to the top and to safety. The platform was slightly thinner than I expected, reminding my of my gymnastic days. I gazed back down the very long drop to the dog, who whimpered in disappointment. It was like being on the beam in gym, with the younger gymnasts watching me dance and flip eagerly from below. I wondered how they were all doing. I wondered if they all missed me, like I had missed them.

I took a few moments for my fur to lie flat and my breathing to return to normal. In this time, I let my eyes scan my surroundings; the wall was like a maze. A series of paths to follow through this estate. It was like a whole new version of the world I had known for so long. Except the difference was that nowm I was a cat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for reading. I really appreciate the follows and favourites, however I would also love it is you guys could review just so I know what you think!** **Well anyway, it's now time for chapter four. Sorry if these are poorly written - I am spending less than a day on each chapter. I'm just trying to get all of my ideas out before I forget them - how are they? Please let me know! I hope you enjoy. TCW.**

I had spent almost the entire day trekking through the house. I wondered how many of the people inside the houses that I had already met, and I wondered what they were doing. What human things they were doing. I wondered if I would ever do human things again.  
I wouldn't say I had given on the idea that this whole experience was a dream, but I was beginning to lose faith, for everything seemed a little too real. And plus, how long do dream even last? I've never had one last this long before.

By now I had almost gone past the point of being hungry. The adrenaline from the dog chase no longer coursed through my veins, and instead it had been replaced by what felt like several led weights. Even blinking felt like a task.

With a flick of the tail, I ducked under the trembling branches of an overgrown apple tree. The leaves were starting to fall to the ground now, brown and curled at the edges, leaving bare branches to tickle my back as I squeezed past. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a little old lady pottering about in her garden. I decided I might as well take a break from my walking, and perched attentively on the wall, I watched as she poured water over a small flower bed from a green watering can. The paint was slightly peeling, exposing a dull silver base. A lithe black cat wound it's way around her ankles and I listened as it purred softly.

"I will get you some food now, lovely, just you hang on.." she cooed, slowly placing the watering can on the neatly trimmed grass and shuffling back inside. Food. The word rang inside my head and my stomach groaned. Maybe I could get some. I dropped off the wall - not as neatly as I hoped, stumbling slightly. I let out a grunt of discontent as I regained my balance and shook my pelt out.

"Well, that was as poor as a kit's attempt! No, I think I've seen them do better!" A silky voice sniggered. My gaze met with the inquisitive green eyes of the black cat, who approached me steadily. I twitched my ears, both in embarrassment and also in surprise that I could understand what my latest acquaintance was saying. "What, and now you can't speak too? You look as scared as a mouse!" The cat continued, eyes gleaming, circling me like a hungry shark.

"I've never had to jump off a wall before, let alone speak to another cat. This is all new to me.." I mumbled. If only she actually knew the deeper meaning to what I was saying. There was no point explaining. Who in the right mind would believe me if I told them I had turned into a cat?

"Whatever your excuse is. I'm Coco, by the way. What's your name?"

I racked my brain. What are cats called? I didn't want to be labelled 'Kitty' for the rest of my dream, or even worse - the rest of my life! A movement on the bird table caught my attention. Amongst the sparrows and pigeons, a robin bathed in the water, tiny droplets running off it's light brown wings and down it's trademark red breast.

"Robin," I mumbled. Quietly and nervously at first, but after listening to it being said, I looked Coco straight in her sparkling orbs and repeated, "my names Robin."

"Nice. Did your two-legs give you that? Or are you a stray, like me?" Coco asked, peering inquisitively at me with her big green eyes. I started at her in confusion.

"Two-legs?"

She let out a dramatic sigh, shoulders drooping and flicking her tail to add to the act of exasperation. "We're you raised in a cave? No furs. They walk around on their hind legs, and change the colour of their pelt every day.."

"You mean humans?" I repeated slowly. No furs? Two-legs? What sort of terminology was this?

"Yeah, well, whatever you want to call them. Trouble is the best name," she chucked at her own joke, licking a paw and drawing it over her ear. "The only thing they're good for is the mouse droppings they put out for you to eat. Just purr and they're all yours!" Coco's face lit up in delight. I'm sure mine did too at the thought of anything I could consume to feed the wildfire in my stomach that was hunger. _I hope they aren't literally mouse droppings.._

The old lady appeared through the patio door, carrying two bowls and a jug of a white substance I believed to be milk. "Oh lovely, you have a little friend I see? Lucky I brought extra, isn't it?"

I watched as Coco looked back on me for a second, a smirk wiped across her muzzle. I followed her lead, purring and winding my tabby body around the nude tights on her legs. The next thing I knew, I had brown cat food placed in front of me and a black cat by my size. It wasn't very appealing and I didn't tickle my fancy, but I was hungry. Greedily I scoffed what I thought to be my share, guzzling each and every last morsel before moving on to the milk which I lapped at like a dog.

"Hungry?" teased Coco with a purr, a milk moustache accompanying her smile.

"Not anymore," I chucked, licking around my muzzle just in case I also had acquired a white moustache accessory. By now, the sun was sinking in the sky, painting the horizon with it's palette of pink and orange. With my stomach full and eyelids drooping, I pondered what to do with myself. As if by magic, Coco answered my thoughts.

"Where are you off now? Got a nice place to stay?" Coco padded besides me, tail drifting up my back. I shock my head, listening to the little old lady shut the patio door and the clang of dishes against metal. "Well, why don't you come with me? I haven't got no comfy two-leg nest, but it's warm and sheltered and better than nothing. Plus, I could do with some company.."

I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth. A new friend. I missed my human ones, and hated being alone with nobody to talk to for the past few days. I missed going to the park and the walk to school, and I even go as far as saying I missed the sweat bath that was known as training. But Coco seemed like a pretty down to earth cat, and like she said, it was better than nothing. I didn't know my way back to my damp, dark alleyway. I nodded with a purr and followed the black shadow as she leaped up the wall. It was slightly smaller than the one I had encountered after the dog had chased me, Much more practised and perfected than my scrabble, Coco glided neatly up the wall.

We trekked deeper into the human's houses and dived over a russet coloured wooden fence. I copied her every movement, a teacher, an expert at manoeuvring through the environment. I followed her pawsteps along a dimly lit pavement. It was now I appreciated my enhanced senses. Despite the oncoming darkness, I could see as well as the day time. I could hear every shout and bang inside the homes just beyond the fence, and smell the variety of dinner that was being plated. I could even smell the burning rubber on the tarmac in the near distance.

"Right, we're almost there now. But we have to cross a thunder path first after this hedge..." the cat muttered ahead of me.

"Thunder path?" I snorted, "What on earth is that?"

"The monsters run down it. They're eyes shine really bright in the night time, and the smell is just awful - you must know it,"

"You mean a road? And a car?" I increased my gait to a trot so I could catch up to Coco. She looked at me and rolled her eyes,

"Whatever you say," she replied before ducking under the hedge. I couldn't help but notice the tangle of thorns and nettles that stuck out of the hedge, but I admired the way Coco squeezed through confidently. I ducked through the gap, ignoring the brambles touching the tips of my whiskers and skimming the edges of my pelt. Placing one paw infront of the other and following the oblong shape of navy blue, I trusted my senses to dodge the danger that was nature. Despite my faith, I yelped loudly as I felt a sharp piercing pain in my paw. A thorn, undoubtedly a reminder that maybe this wasn't a dream. Limping slightly, I gingerly exited the bush and appeared before Coco.

She suggested I pulled it out with my teeth, but when I peered into my pink and blistered paw pad I realised it must of fallen out. Still, my paw was sore and we hadn't reached wherever we were supposed to be going. We had come out onto a thin strip of dead grass that sat next to a long road. A car raced paced, roaring and headlights beaming. I realised why animals were so scared of them - they looked huge! I quivered slightly as memories of the accident replayed like a movie in my head.

"Scary, the monsters, ain't they?" Coco mewed, obviously referring to my reaction to the cars. If only she new the real reason. I would've loved to confide in my weird transformation with somebody, but instead of attempting to explain I simply nodded in agreement. "Well, better suck it up, 'cause we got to cross!"

I peered each was down the lonely road into the looming darkness. There was no sight or sound of any cars. To my right, I saw Coco gently place a paw on the black tarmac. Then another. And like a bolt she sprinted across the road.

Luckily she reached the other side. She spun around, panting. "Come on, slowpoke," she teased between deep breaths, "I'm not waiting all night!"

I gulped as I realised I had no choice but to cross. Flashbacks from the fateful night of the accident played in my mind, the sole reason I was stood here now, furry, with a tail and paws, speaking to a cat. My heart started to pound in my chest. I glanced both left, and right, and after seeing nothing, decided to take my chance. The tarmac was hot on my already throbbing paws as I leaped off the dry grass and onto the black road. Suddenly the ground rumbled and I was blinded by a spotlight. My legs felt like they had hit a brick wall and I couldn't hear anything but the roar of the engine. My body was paralyzed with fear and my heart was in my throat. Ahead of me, I could faintly make out the silhouette of Coco with her jaw wide open. She seemed to be screaming something, but I couldn't hear over the sound of the car that thundered closer to me. Was I going to be hit again?

Fuelled by the desire to survive, or atleast not to experience another accident, I pumped my muscles in my legs harder than ever before. Safety was nearing, but the roaring beast was travelling faster..

By the skin of my teeth, I dived past the car as it skimmed the tip of my tail. I felt the wind claw it's way through my tangled brown pelt, almost in frustration that the vehicle hadn't caught me. I rolled onto the dry grass, breathing loudly.

"Almost got you," snorted Coco as she prodded me in the side with a paw. "but we're almost there."

I groaned as her lithe figure slipped through another gap in the bush, praying there wasn't going to be another road on the other side. I couldn't be crossing a road again anytime soon. I didn't want to be doing anything at all anytime soon, I felt like my paws were going to fall off. Dragging my aching body, I followed Coco for what I hoped would be the final time today.

The sky was an inky black now, dotted with thousands of tiny sparkling diamonds. I never appreciated the beauty of nature as Hannah. Beneath a canopy of oak trees, tucked away into a rotted trunk, I curled up next to the black pelt of Coco and drifted into another deep sleep..


End file.
